


Time Restrained

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Series: All My Works [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: How did Shiro obtain his scar?Many have theorized, and this is my contribution.[Complete]





	Time Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron Fanfic. It's trash but ah well. :')  
> Didn't rly have inspiration but wrote it anyway meep.  
> This is set sometime when the Paladins were all in their "original" lions.
> 
> \- Ren

《◇》

_1 Hour_

Shiro lay motionless against the wall, limply slumped in the dim cell, body slow and unresponsive.

One hour since he'd seen the other Paladins.

_1 Hour_

《◇》

"Everyone! To your lions!" Shiro commanded as he brought up his glowing hand, slicing through a robot sentry that was about to fire towards Pidge. As the other Paladins turned and swiftly ran down the corridor, Shiro held back a few seconds and took ut the final sentry that had been posted in the corridor before heading in the same direction that the other Paladins had gone in.

"Shiro, where are you? We're at our lions and ready to go!" Pidge's voice crackled through his headset.

I'm almost there! Give me a few seconds!" Shiro answered breathlessly, lengthening his stride and kicking off the flooring of the purple hallway of the Galra ship that had intercepted their lions.

Shiro burst into the hangar, seeing the other four lions on their feet, tails swishing, ready to go. Shiro angled towards Black, when he heard a warning uttered from his helmets comm.

"Shiro! Watch ou-" Keith's warning came too late, and Shiro felt a weight plow into his midsection, throwing his unprepared to the floor. Shiro grunted as the air was pushed from his body before twisting into a crouched position, shoving the form that attacked him away.

Shiro took in the Galra standing before him, a gun gripped on a furry hand, bodybtensed in preparation for a fight, teeth bared and eyes slanted in a bloodthirsty rage. Before Shiro could prepare, the Glara had darted across the floor towards him, punching on his chest, bring Shiro heavily to the floor.

Shiro let out an involuntary gasp as his head sharply hit the floor, the Gara pinning his metal arm carefully, gun carefully trained between his eyes.

"Paladins, I know you can hear me. I want you to know that this gun is fitted with a dead man's switch. I assume you know what the means. Incapacitate me and your precious Black Paladin will be left with a smoking hole through his brain." The Galra snarled as he leant close to Shiros helmet.

Shiro stilled, freezing all attempts to free himself. It wouldn't do to kick the attacker away to just end up with a bullet hole through his skull.

"What do you want?" Shiro growled out between his clenched teeth.

"I live to serve. The High Priestess has requested that you, Champion, are brought into her custody." Shiro shivered slightly as the Galra moved closer, hot breath ghosting over Shiro's ear. "She misses the fun she used to have with Champion. The screams, tears, the begging. Yes, she'll be glad when you've been returned to her, like a lowly pet." Shiro groaned as the Galra pulled him to his feet. He was really feeling the effects of that fall to the ground earlier, and he was already exhausted from this days earlier fight.

As Shiro was held against the Galra, an arm wrapped around his chest, Gun pressed firmly to his head. Shiro's eyes roamed the hangar before landing on the Paladins, who had exited their lions and were standing across the hangar, about thirty feet or so away from Shiro and his captor.

So close, yet so far.

Shiro watched as the other Paladins gazed back, helpless.

"We'll get you back Shiro! I promise!" Lance yelled desperately across the hangar. That was the last thing Shiro heard before the Galra yanked him backwards, and out of their sight.

"Capturing the other Voltron Paladins probably would've gained me a hefty paycheck. Pity you're 'Top Priority'." Shiro prepared a comeback, but never managed to deliver it.

A burst of pain at the burst of his skull, a gun that had been bashed into his head.

Shiro swayed, before collapsing to the ground in a limp heap. He distantly registered the Galra picking up his arm, and being dragged.

And then...

Darkness.

《◇》

_1 Hour_

Shiro blinked as the door to his cell slammed open, a group of sentries entering.

Shiro silently glared up at them, wishing he hadn't been stripped of his armor and Bayard.

Shiro gasped as another person entered his cell.

A person that haunted his nightmares every night.

Her.

"High Priestess Haggar! What do you request we do with your Champion?" A sentry stepped forward, bowing slightly to the hunched witch.

"Let me examine him first." Haggar rasped, making her way to Shiro's tensed form. As she crouched near him, Shiro burst from the wall in a frenzied rage, driven by the ghosts of his past, propelling himself towards the enrobed figure.

_Chains._

_Restraints._

Manacles around Shiro's wrists and ankles jerked him back, causing him to roughly collapse back against the wall.

Haggar laughed.

A dark chuckle, filled with sadistic humor.

"Oh Champion. You've gotten so much more confident since we've last parted ways. Pity. We'll have to recondition you." The witch began to turn away from Shiro.

"You won't have time you sadistic witch! Not like last time! The Paladins will save me!" Shiro snarled, eyes slitted as the Galra Witch paused.

"You've also adopted the annoying habit of talking back. We'll have to fix that to." Haggar stated simply, before turning to a waiting Sentry. "Bring the accessory that Champion so delicately asked for."

Shiro watched in confusion as the Sentry left, the Witch returning to his side, a hand placing itself on Shiro's cheek. It took all of Shiro's self control to keep from flinching.

"My Champion... you brought this upon yourself. Disobey and you must face the consequences." Haggar turned, hand falling from his face as the Sentry returned, an item held in its hands.

Shiro saw what it was.

No.

Not again.

_Please._

"Not again.." Shiro didn't realize he uttered that thought out loud, but the Witch turned back to him, hand placed most lovingly, on his cheek once again. "Recognize this? It was a wonderful help in keeping you tame and docile when we first obtained you.

Obtained him.

Like he was a prize, a trophy to be passed around.

Shiro was distracted by his thoughts, not realizing two Sentries had taken their place at his sides until it was too late.

Hands gripped his face.

Memories flooded Shiros mind.

_'Needles, Scalpels'_

The hands stilled his neck and head, making it impossible for Shiro to struggle.

_'Hurt, Excruciating Pain'_

The Witch approached.

_'Experiments, Blood.'_

Shiro watched as the brought the object closer to his face.

_'He wanted death. Pain, Hurt, Experiments, Fights, Blood._

_Blood._

**_Blood!_ **

The Witch stepped back, giving a nod of approval. "There you go Champion. Be obedient and you will be fed tomorrow. You'll regain your popularity in the Arena very quickly indeed...". The Witch then proceeded to turn and leave, the Sentries following her lead, his Cell door slamming behind them.

Shiro could feel it.

A muzzle.

Fitted over his jaw, covering his mouth and nose. He could breath, but not quickly nor deeply.

But Shiro wasn't worried about that.

He could feel the jagged edge of the muzzle pressing neatly into his skin.

The muzzle cleanly fell alongside his scar. Shiro could already feel the thins streams of blood making their way down his skin, dripping to the bottom of the muzzle, falling against his lips, into his mouth, overwhelming his senses with the taste and smell of iron.

Shiro remembered the other Paladins, Allura, Coran. All had asked at some point.

"How'd you get that scar by the way Shiro?" Hunk.

"Shiro where'd the scar come from?" Keith.

"Shiro. We are interested in learning more about you Paladins, and we have learned that the marking across your upper nose is not a birthmark, nor a species marking. Where or how did did you receive it?" Allura and Coran.

"Hey Shiro? Where'd you get that scar? Is it from..." Pidge.

All questions Shiro had shrugged off, dodged with a vague answer, or just changed the topic.

After a while, they stopped asking.

_1 Hour._

《◇》

 _2 Hours_.

Shiro jolted awake from the half-awake half-asleep state he had fallen into.

Explosions.

Shiro heard the sound of a fight echoing through the ship.

Shiro smiled.

They were coming for him.

Shiro settled back against the wall, keeping an alert eye on the cell door, waiting for his rescue.

_2 Hours._

《◇》

Shiro had looked up when the cell door opened.

The Paladins piled in.

Hunk reached him first.

"Shiro!" Hunk cried. Dropping Shiro's armor and Bayard, which had been tucked under his arm onto the floor.

"They muzzled him! Get that off him!" Pidge instructed. Hunk darted to the back of Shiro's head, struggling with the restraints while Pidge broke through Shiro's manacles.

Keith and Lance guarded the door, sending worried gazes back at Shiro every so often.

"Got it!" Hunk cried. Before Shiro could warn him with a shake of his head, the muzzle was pulled from his face.

It was if a dam had been unblocked. Blood poured from Shiro's scar, which had been reopened by the muzzle. Hunk took a step back in shock as Shiro turned to face him, lower face soaked in red.

"Thanks for getting that off me Hunk." Shiro sent a reassuring smile towards the Yellow Paladin.

Hunk turned grey, before turning and expelling his breakfast onto the cell floor.

Shiro realized after looking into the reflective surface of his helmet that his teeth were stained with red, giving him a truly horrifyingly gruesome look.

"Shiro, your scar..." Lance muttered, gazing sadly at him from the doorway.

"Let's just get out of here guys. We can discuss this later." Shiro suited up, and motioned for Keith to lead the way.

"Glad you're okay Shiro." Keith gave a sharp nod, before running down the hallway, Shiro following behind. In the distance, Shiro could hear the Black Lion roaring.

He was going home.

He was going to be okay.

_They were going to be okay._

《◇》

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the ending was rushed.
> 
> Based on my headcanon that Shiro's scar was caused by a muzzle.
> 
> Idk like and comment if you enjoyed reading this.  
> \- Ren


End file.
